<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making A List by ArgentumCivitas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781471">Making A List</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentumCivitas/pseuds/ArgentumCivitas'>ArgentumCivitas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Reno: 911!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ableist Language, Canon Compliant, Cherisha Kimball, Gen, Implied Violence, Raineesha Williams, S. Jones, drug references</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentumCivitas/pseuds/ArgentumCivitas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day in the Reno Sheriff’s Department, as seen through each officer’s notebook and some other assorted ephemera. The question is: what <em>really</em> went on in Reno today?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 Advent Ficlet Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Making A List</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is largely canon-compliant around Season 5 and is based on a true event. It was not one that happened in either the real or the imaginary Reno; however, it certainly seems like it could have.</p><p>Written for the 2020 Advent Ficlet Challenge (and a lot of fun, to boot).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Lt. Jim Dangle: Morning Briefing Notes, 7:15 AM</strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Today’s the day: this big bust at Bonnie’s Cabaret gentlemen’s club has been three months in the making</li>
<ul>
<li>Thanks to Jones, Junior, Garcia for their thorough undercover <strike>reconaisa</strike> <strike>reconnaisanc</strike> background work</li>
</ul>
</ul><ul>
<li> Final review of intel: what do we expect to find</li>
<ul>
<li>Marijuana? Meth? Anything harder?</li>
<li>How many people are likely to be there—Garcia</li>
<li>Layout of the place—also Garcia, he lives for this stuff, just let him go over it like it’s fucking D-Day</li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li>Do assignments</li>
<ul>
<li>Search and seizure: Garcia, Johnson, Junior (<em>all names in different colored ink from the original list)</em>
</li>
<li>Interview staff and patrons: Jones, Kimball, <strike>Williams</strike> (<em>all names in different colored ink from the original list)</em>
</li>
<li>Shake down Bonnie: me, Wiegel—ugh (<em>all names in different colored ink from the original list)</em>
</li>
</ul>
</ul>
<ul>
<li> No matter what, <span class="u">DO NOT CALL THE FUCKING FIRE DEPARTMENT!</span> (<em>underlined twice</em>)</li>
</ul>

<p>
  <strong>Lt. Jim Dangle: Bonnie’s Cabaret, Interview with Bonnie, 10:42 AM</strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>DOB: May 12, 1924—Jesus fucking Christ, she’s <strike>82</strike> 84</li>
<li> Her <span class="u">fourth</span> husband left her the club when he died in the seventies</li>
<ul>
<li>Straight people get away with this crap and I haven’t met anyone nice in forever</li>
<li> What has Leslie been up to lately—I should look him up</li>
</ul>
<li>She claims to have no knowledge of how</li>
<ul>
<li>
<strike>10</strike> <strike>25</strike> <strike>50</strike> <strike>75</strike> <strike>100</strike> <strike>110</strike>      <strike>125</strike> <strike>145</strike> 160 pounds of marijuana got into the walls (!!!)</li>
</ul>
<li>Why do they <span class="u">always</span> go for the fucking lawyer <span class="u">after</span> it’s so obvious that they’re guilty</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Of course</span> we’re going to see you in court, say something original</li>
<li>NOTE TO SELF THAT WIEGEL IS NOT ALLOWED TO MIRANDIZE ANYONE EVER AGAIN (<em>written over two lines</em>)</li>
<li>Eric the (<span class="u">very cute</span>) paramedic, 775-201-7684, call tomorrow <span class="u">any time after 7 PM</span> (<em>bottom corner of the page</em>)</li>
</ul>

<p>
  <strong>Lt. Jim Dangle: Running List, “Stuff to Google—PRIVATE BROWSING MODE ONLY,” Updated 4:31 PM</strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li><strike>how long do poppers stay in your system after they wear off</strike></li>
<li><strike>butt toy flange minimum size for safety</strike></li>
<li><strike>best way to clean white ostrich cowboy boots</strike></li>
<li><strike>bike lock amazon five star reviews</strike></li>
<li><strike>discount travel package mykonos</strike></li>
<li>leslie frost reno nevada facebook profile</li>
<li>contact your ex-wife’s husband but in a normal and not creepy way</li>
<li>apology cards for accidentally calling your co-worker a fucking retard</li>
</ul>

<p>
  <strong>Dep. S. Jones: Morning Briefing Notes, 7:15 AM</strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Bonnie’s Cabaret—ooh those pretty white girls</li>
<li>Do we have to bust them today? I think we need to get some more background information first</li>
<li>I am writing this sentence so that it looks like I am paying attention to what Garcia is saying</li>
<li>
<span class="u">INTERVIEW DANCERS</span> (<em>double underline with stars around the words</em>)</li>
</ul>

<p>
  <strong>Dep. S. Jones: Bonnie’s Cabaret, Dancer Interview, 11:37 AM</strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Cashmere → her real name is Autumn <span class="u">and she’s going to FALL for me</span>
</li>
<li>She doesn’t know anything, <span class="u">she’s not involved</span>
</li>
<li>Serena’s the top dancer, she left maybe an hour and a half ago in a rush</li>
<ul>
<li>She’s the one who does that thing in the Champagne Room that costs $100</li>
</ul>
<li>The community college has a pre-law major now</li>
<li>Aquarius</li>
<li>775-203-0353 but don’t call after 9 PM</li>
</ul>

<p>
  <strong>Dep. Raineesha Williams: Morning Briefing Notes, 7:15 AM</strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Dear Principal Manderville, I’m sorry that <strike>you are a stuck-up snotty-ass bitch</strike> my kid was popping her mouth off to you at the assembly, I’ll make damn sure she won’t do it again</li>
<li>Bonnie’s Cabaret hasn’t been shut down yet? That place is nasty as hell with all that fake-ass wood paneling</li>
<li> All that “undercover work” they did there, I can’t believe none of these men didn’t get no diseases</li>
<li>Interview the staff? Hell no, I’m not talking to none of them dirty hos</li>
<li>My dumb-ass kid did something right, she gonna get me out of working this bust</li>
</ul>

<p>
  <strong>Dep. Raineesha Williams: John Mackay Middle School, 11:23 AM</strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>This white bitch is hitting her with a <span class="u">three-day suspension</span>???</li>
<li>Yes, I will talk to her about her conduct, what you think I’m gonna do</li>
<li>To do next:</li>
<ul>
<li><strike>Call station, confirm personal day</strike></li>
<li>We having us a girls’ day at Chandra’s but I’m laying down the law</li>
<li> Remember: <span class="u">she’s not getting no nails today</span>
</li>
</ul>
</ul>

<p> <strong>Dep. Clementine Johnson: Morning Briefing Notes, 7:15 AM</strong></p>
<ul>
<li>Clementine Johnson-Garcia</li>
<li><span class="u">Mrs. Clementine Garcia</span></li>
<li>Clemmy Johnson-Garcia</li>
<li>Clementine Garcia-Johnson</li>
<li>CJ + JG (<em>inside a heart</em>)</li>
<li>Search and seizure—I can think of a few places I’d like to search and seize a certain someone</li>
</ul>

<p>
  <strong>Dep. Clementine Johnson: 14-Adam-21 Squad Car Personal Notes, 4:24 PM</strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Garcia just has to be such a fucking uptight asshole <span class="u">ALL the GODDAMN time</span>
</li>
<li>900 x 160 is…a fuckton of dime bags</li>
<li>No one would have missed <span class="u">ONE</span> brick, I swear it would have been for personal use only</li>
<li>I’m missing <strike>two</strike> <span class="u">THREE</span> nails from taking down that paneling with the pry bar?!</li>
<li>Go see Chandra for manicure, 7 PM today—<span class="u">shake down Garcia for $60 before you leave</span>
</li>
<li>Mrs. Clementine Jones</li>
<li>Clementine Johnson-Jones</li>
</ul>

<p>
  <strong>Dep. Travis Junior: Morning Briefing Notes, 7:15 AM</strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Oh fuck, we’re doing this today? I gotta call Serena</li>
<li>My daddy always said <span class="u">never trust a stripper</span> but she <span class="u">better</span> tear up my Champagne Room tab <span class="u">LIKE SHE PROMISED</span>
</li>
<li>What was that code word she said to use?</li>
<ul>
<li>Think think think, it was some kind of badass animal</li>
<li>Panther lion tiger hawk thunderbird cobra eagle cougar</li>
<li> <span class="u">COUGAR</span> (<em>underlined twice</em>)</li>
</ul>
<li> REMEMBER: DO NOT CALL HER FROM THE STATION</li>
</ul>

<p>
  <strong>Dep. Travis Junior: List from Bonnie’s Cabaret, 10:54 AM</strong>
</p>

<p>Get from station—</p>
<ul>
<li>The new dog</li>
<li>German-English cheat sheet</li>
<li>Demolition kit: pry bars, hammers</li>
<li>Digital camera, empty memory card</li>
<li>Extra booking slips</li>
<li>Extra evidence bags</li>
<li>Leftover donuts</li>
</ul>

<p><strong>Dep. Travis Junior: List from Emergency Room, 3:45 PM </strong>(<em>blood stains, crooked printing</em>)</p>
<ul>
<li><strike>tetanus shot</strike></li>
<li>pick up <strike>persc precsrt</strike> drugs</li>
<li>neosporin</li>
<li>xtra large gauze pads</li>
<li>medical tape</li>
<li>Eric, 775-201-7684, and <span class="u">don’t you forget to call</span> next week to get all those stitches out! (<em>different handwriting</em>)</li>
</ul>

<p>
  <strong>Dep. Cherisha Kimball: Morning Briefing Notes, 7:15 AM</strong>
</p>

<p>TO DO BEFORE WEEKEND:</p>
<ul>
<li>Pay back Allison for Lady Wolf Pack tickets</li>
<li>Finish watching Dutch braid hair tutorials (YouTube) and <span class="u">practice, practice, practice</span>
</li>
<li>Remember: Duluth Trading coupon expires in two days, must use before then</li>
<li>Return Season 5 <em>Xena: Warrior Princess</em> DVDs to library</li>
</ul>

<p>
  <strong>Dep. Cherisha Kimball: Bonnie’s Cabaret, Dancer Interview, 1:54 PM</strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Cashmere ➔ Jenny, short for Jennifer</li>
<li>Bonnie’s been doing this since the seventies—the trafficking, not just the club</li>
<li>Everyone knew about the marijuana in the walls</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Jenny will roll on Bonnie, Walter the bartender, Serena</span> in exchange for immunity (<em>underlined twice</em>)</li>
<li>She never misses a Lady Wolf Pack game</li>
<li>Aries: we have the same birthday (!!)</li>
<li> <strike>775-203-0353</strike> 775-219-2275, don’t call until after 9 PM</li>
</ul>

<p>
  <strong>Dep. Trudy Wiegel: Morning Briefing Notes, 7:15 AM</strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Why is it called a cabaret if it’s a gentlemen’s club, and how is that different from a regular strip club?</li>
<li>
<ul>
<li>Follow-up: <span class="u">What happens in the Champagne Room</span>? I’ve heard everyone talking about it and now I want to know what goes on in there that costs $200 each time you go in. Especially if that’s where all the petty cash went.</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Is there really a Bonnie or is she more like a mascot?</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Has anyone seen my shotgun</span>? The last place I saw it was in the computer room, but that was three days ago.</li>
</ul>

<p>(<em>in the margin: cartoon-style drawings of cats, cascading down the page</em>)</p>

<p>
  <strong>Dep. Trudy Wiegel: “The Amazing Adventures of Tigger” Original Fanfiction Excerpt, 6:34 PM</strong>
</p>

<p>"Meow meow meow," the black cat said to Tigger, which meant, "Let's go find Jim and cough up some hairballs in his shoes and then tear his stupid short-shorts to shreds because he yelled at Mommy when she was trying to arrest Bonnie, the old woman who owns the cabaret, which is a gentlemen’s club, which is the same as a regular strip club. He’s going to be so sorry that he called Mommy a fucking retard."</p>

<p>"Meow meow," Tigger said back to the black cat, which meant, "You're right. Mommy's the bestest, prettiest, most perfect Mommy ever and we love her so much. I hope she feeds us more of that yummy wet food we like.”</p>

<p>
  <strong>Dep. James Garcia: Morning Briefing Notes, 7:15 AM</strong>
</p>

<p>Bonnie’s Cabaret recon:</p>
<ul>
<li>one entrance, one fire exit, three private rooms, one office, mens’ and ladies’ restrooms, one dressing room for the dancers</li>
<li>estimate zero patrons there at this time of the morning, two or three dancers, Bonnie, one bartender/bouncer</li>
<li>estimate zero weapons on premises</li>
<li>approximate age of Bonnie is seventy-five to eighty-five years old</li>
<li>high likelihood of drugs on premises and possibly dancers engaged in illegal prostitution in the past—check records for “Champagne Room” specifically</li>
</ul>

<p>Primary assignment: search premises for concealed drugs with assistance from Deps. Johnson and Junior</p>

<p>
  <strong>Dep. James Garcia: Preliminary Report on Bonnie’s Cabaret Raid, Submitted 5:15 PM</strong>
</p>

<p>The Reno Sheriff’s Department seized 160 pounds of marijuana today from inside the walls of Bonnie’s Cabaret and arrested owner and proprietor Bonnie Sullivan, age 84, and her son, bartender Walter O’Rourke, age 67, on initial charges of drug trafficking, with more charges to follow. Recovery of the illegal substances required a measured but significant amount of interior demolition of the club, conducted by myself and Dep. Johnson. Deps. Jones and Kimball interviewed Mr. O’Rourke as well as the only dancer present, while Lt. Dangle and Dep. Wiegel interrogated Ms. Sullivan. Dep. Williams was not present at this time, due to a family emergency.</p>

<p>Dancer Jennifer Clark has expressed her willingness to cooperate fully with this investigation and as a result, no charges were filed against her at this time. The Sheriff’s Department is still searching for Ms. Sullivan’s primary accomplice, “Serena,” though it is still unknown if this is an alias or her legal name. All attempts to reach her at her last known address and phone number were unsuccessful.</p>

<p>The only injury of the day was a dog bite to Dep. Junior that required emergency medical attention, but he should make a full recovery. Full report to follow.</p>

<p>Respectfully submitted,</p>

<p>Dep. James Garcia</p>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>